Bioshock 2 Release
Ich fand den Rucksack auf dem Pausenhof, gerade als der letzte Schultag vor den Herbstferien zu Ende gegangen war. Kurz zuvor hatte ich mich noch von einigen Klassenkameraden verabschiedet, da ich es vorziehe alleine nach Hause zu gehen. Die Tasche lag gegen eine Bank gelehnt, unter einem Baum, dessen Blätter sich blutrot verfärbt hatten. Schwarz, zerfranst und ohne Logo, das kennzeichnete von welcher Marke er stammte. Insgesamt wirkte er alt und zu oft benutzt. Im Prinzip bin ich nur durch Zufall auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, als ich meine Augen über den Hof habe gleiten lassen. Nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah ich ihn dabei an und wollte dann eigentlich ungestört weitergehen. Allerdings hatte sein Anblick sich irgendwie in meinen Kopf festgesetzt und nach wenigen Sekunden kam die Neugier in mir hoch. Ich eilte zu dem Rucksack zurück und hob ihn auf. Er war überraschend leicht. Es schien fast, als wäre er beinahe leer. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf die Bank und öffnete ihn, wobei ich nervös hierhin und dorthin blickte, da ich damit rechnete, dass der Besitzer jeden Augenblick wiederkommen könnte. Dann warf ich einen Blick hinein. Tatsächlich war praktisch nichts in ihm. Nur einige zerknüllte Papierstücke und ein DVD-Rohling in einer durchsichtigen Plastikeinfassung. Mit einem schwarze Marker war >Bioshock 2< darauf geschrieben. Mein Herz machte einen kurzen Satz und einen Augenblick konnte ich mein Glück nicht fassen. Man konnte mich durchaus einen Gamer nennen, auch wenn ich eher auf den Einzelspielmodus fixiert bin und mich nicht so gerne in Multiplayerschlachten stürze. Von diesem Spiel hatte ich bereits viel gehört und schon den Vorgänger fand ich sehr gut. Den zweiten Teil wollte ich auch demnächst kaufen, zumal der Preis inzwischen stark gesunken war. Doch wie es aussah sparte ich mir nun auch diese paar Geldstücke – natürlich vorausgesetzt, die Aufschrift stimmte wirklich mit dem Inhalt überein. Aber dies würde ich ja bald feststellen können. Schnell steckte ich die Schwarzkopie in meine Tasche. Dann legte ich den älteren Rucksack wieder beiseite, da dieser mir nur komische Fragen einbringen würde. Ich nahm noch einige der Papierstücke an mich, da ich dachte, dass vielleicht etwas Nützliches oder Interessantes draufstehen könnte. Dann verließ ich schnell den Pausenhof und begann nach Hause zu eilen. Meine jugendliche Freude und Leichtgläubigkeit hatten zu jener Zeit jeden misstrauischen Gedanken aus meinen Kopf verbannt. Allerdings wurde ich schon etwas stutzig als ich die Papiere las, die ich stark festhalten musste, da der Wind an dem Tag besonders heftig wehte. Insgesamt waren es fünf Stück. Auf dem ersten waren hunderte von Blumen mit einem Kuli gezeichnet. Zumindest waren es für mich Blumen. Könnten auch Sonnen gewesen sein. So genau war es nicht zu erkennen. Der Zweite war ebenfalls bemalt und zeigte ein lächelndes Mädchen, dass Händchen mit einem Big Daddy hielt – einem riesigen Krieger in einem schweren Taucheranzug und einem furchteinflößenden Drillbohrer an einem Arm. Die Zeichnung wirkte sehr kindlich, so als ob ein Sechsjähriger für sie verantwortlich gewesen wäre. Der dritte Zettel war nun mit Schmetterlingen vollgekritzelt und in der Mitte standen einige Wörter. Sie waren so krumm, dass ich sie nur schwer lesen konnte: Habe es geöffnet… habe es mit meinem Kopf und Fingern geöffnet… Der Apfel. Der Apfel ist mehr als wir uns je vorstellen konnten… und so viel schrecklicher… '' '' '' Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen und warf das Papier einfach achtlos zur Seite. Nun war das vierte zerknüllte Papier an der Reihe und nun merkte ich schon beim Auseinanderfalten, dass es wesentlich anders war als die Vorherigen. Es war wieder der Big Daddy der das Mädchen an der Hand hielt. Allerdings gab es diesmal groteske Unterschiede. Der kindliche Zeichenstil war der Selbe, doch beim Rest… Der riesige mechanische, metallische Anzug des Big Daddys war an viel Stellen einfach aufgerissen und pechschwarze Fäden drangen aus den Lücken hervor und hüllten ihn beinahe vollkommen ein. So viele waren es... und fast glaubte ich, dass das dichte Netz, das sie bildeten, wild hin und her zuckte. Das runde gläserne Sichtfenster an seinem Helm war frei, wies aber Risse auf, aus denen etwas Rotes tropfte. Der Bohrer wirkte größer als auf dem anderen Bild und etwas Braunes hing daran herunter, was ich nicht identifizieren konnte. Fast noch schlimmer war aber das Mädchen. Während es zuvor noch einfach gelächelt hatte, war das Gesicht nun zu einem unnatürlichen Grinsen verzogen, das von einem Ende des Kopfes zum anderen reichte. Schwarze Lücken waren in dem Gebiss. In der freien Hand hielt sie eine der Spritzen aus den Spielen mit denen sie das Blut aus Toten saugten. Sie war also eine Little Sister, auch wenn ich zuvor noch nie so eine gesehen hatte. Denn das Fürchterlichste waren die leeren Augenhöhlen, die im Gegensatz zum Rest schrecklich realistisch gezeichnet waren und tief in mich hinein starrten und ganze Stücke aus meinem Selbst reißen konnten. Unmengen an Blut flossen heraus, verunstalten ihre sowieso schon kaum ansehbare Grimasse weiter und färbten ihr Kleid rot. Ein Windstoß riss mir den Zettel aus den Händen, wofür ich sogar dankbar war. Inzwischen wirklich beunruhigt nahm ich das letzte Blatt Papier. ''Was habe ich ihnen nur angetan? '' '' '' Nur dieser Satz stand drauf, in noch schlimmerer Handschrift als beim anderen. Der Schreiber schien sehr gezittert haben, als er ihn verfasste. Den Sinn konnte ich immer noch nicht ergründen. >>Verdammter Witzbold<<, murmelte ich und erreichte mein Zuhause. Ich kam erst am nächsten Tag dazu die Schwarzkopie einzulegen, da ich noch zum Fußball musste und danach zwangen mich einige Freunde in einen Film zu gehen, den ich eigentlich gar nicht sehen wollte. Letzten Endes war es mir aber auch recht so, da meine Eltern zum Meer gefahren waren und ich das Haus nun für mich allein hatte. Ab hier werde ich alle weiteren Ereignisse in Form von Einträgen mit der Urzeit wiedergeben: 1. Spieltag 11:13 Lege die DVD ein und öffne ihren Inhalt. Scheint keine Installation notwendig zu sein. Brauche nur auf ein Icon mit den glühenden Augen einer Litte Sister zu klicken. Darunter steht allerdings >Bioshock 2: Release<. Was soll dieser Zusatztitel? Das normale Spiel hat es nicht, zumal es hier reichlich unkreativ klingt. Ist es ein Mod? Wie kann das sein? Meines Wissens gibt es keine wirklichen Mods zu dem Spiel. Was mir auch auffällt ist, dass es außer dem Icon keine anderen Dateien gibt. Weder ein Readme noch Quelltextdateien. Wird es überhaupt funktionieren? 11:15 Bin im Spiel drin. Scheint nur auf Englisch spielbar zu sein. Kann es nirgendwo umstellen. Ist aber kein Problem. Meine guten Noten in Englisch werden sich nun auch mal auszahlen. Der Titel wirkt nebenbeigemerkt anders als ich es bisher gesehen habe. Sehr durchgerostet, aber ohne Meeresbewuchs. Dazu ist der Hintergrund vollkommen schwarz. Soll das so sein? 11:21 Das Intro läuft gerade und es ist vollkommen anders, als ich es bisher bei Videos im Netz gesehen habe. Man spielt ja selbst einen Big Daddy und man sollte eigentlich sehen, wie man mit seiner Litte Sister Eleanor durch die Unterwasserstadt Rapture streift. Nun technisch haben wir es auch getan… doch es wirkte irgendwie befremdlich. Nichts war so wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Anstatt sie aus einem Lüftungsschacht zu ziehen, sehe ich sie in weiter Ferne im Schatten über Leichen gebeugt. Wir befinden uns in einer gewaltigen Halle. Statuen sind an den Seiten. Sie zeigen nackte Frauen ohne Gesichter. Diese Glätte wirkt irgendwie… durchdringend. So als würden diese augenlosen Fratzen durch den Bildschirm und mein Fleisch in mich hineinsehen. Etwas in mir scheint sich beim Anblick dieser Dinger zu krümmen. Ich weiß, dass das Spiel brutal und morbide sein soll und ich bin auch an so einiges gewohnt. Habe ja auch den Vorgänger gespielt. Doch das hier? Soll man wirklich so eine Unruhe und Bedeutungslosigkeit im Angesicht der Architektur spüren? Zumindest folgte meine Spielfigur Eleanor. Ihr Gesicht konnte ich nicht sehen, aber dafür ihre glühend orangenen Augen. Die Stadt war zerstört, überall Trümmer… doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Game sollte sie aber doch noch irgendwie intakt sein, oder? Ich bemerke ein Geräusch im Hintergrund. Ein Knirschen. Ein leises Knirschen, so als ob Stein irgendwo brechen würde oder etwas Schweres über Sand geschoben wird. 11:25 Eleanor verschwand hinter einer hohen Tür. Wasser tropft. Die Fenster zu den Seiten zeigen nur wogende Finsternis mit einigen Luftblasen die ab und zu über das Glas gleiten. Wo ist die Stadt? Wo ist Rapture? Hörte einen Schuss. Meine Figur rannte automatisch durch die Tür. Das Bild flackerte und wurde schwarz. Aber die schweren Schritte des Big Daddys waren noch zu hören. Eleanor lachte. Doch es klang mehr als ob sie Schmerzen hätte und keine Freude lag darin. Ihre Laute riefen bei mir eine Gänsehaut hervor. Kann man wirklich solche sich widersprechenden Laute erzeugen? Das Gekicher wollte nicht aufhören. Es ging immer weiter und zerfloss immer mehr mit dem Geklimper von Glasscherben. Bevor es dann verstummte, hatte ich das Gefühl einer Folter mit anzuhören. Als schließlich die Ruhe kam und ich schon glaubte das Intro wäre vorbei, hörte ich noch eine zarte Stimme folgendes sagen (ins Deutsche übersetzt): ''Rette mich, Daddy. ''Es klang so hilflos und so voll mit Kummer, dass ich in Tränen ausbrach. Dies klingt zwar vermutlich peinlich, aber man muss es schon selbst gehört haben. Es ist das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ich weine 11:30 Keine Ladezeit. Kann nun endlich selbst spielen. Wache am Fuß einer Treppe auf. Die Figur richtet sich langsam auf. Im Funkgerät knackt es unregelmäßig und ich glaubte menschliche Laute herauszuhören, kann es aber nicht sicher sagen. Begann umherzugehen. Irgendwie wirkt alles zu trübe und grau. Dazu ist der Raum schmucklos. Keine Verzierungen und keine Gegenstände am Boden. Nur an einer Wand entdecke ich einige Fotos wo man mit etwas Scharfen die Augen aus den Gesichtern der lachenden Menschen geschnitten hatte. In weißer Farbe stand darunter: ''Sie sind im Dreck. Wie wir alle sind sie im Dreck. Keine Hoffnung. '' '' 11:42 Dies ist eindeutig nicht das Originalspiel. Dies kann ich definitiv sagen. Habe einen Gang gefunden, den ich nun entlanggehe. Keine Gegner bisher und keine nennenswerten Geräusche. Komme ab und zu in Räume, wo ich Überreste vom Lamb-Kult finde, der im Spie vorkommen soll. Altare, weiße Schmetterlingsmuster in Form von Händen überall und seidene Vorhängen. An diesen Orten ist immer besonders viel Blut und Zerstörung. Man hat Zeichnungen von mannigfachen Verstümmelungen und Vergewaltigungen über die alten Symbole gemalt. Noch immer sehe ich nicht viel von Rapture. Nur manche Decken haben Fenster, doch nie schwimmen Fische oder Haie vorbei. Der Ozean über und um mich scheint kein Leben zu beherbergen. 11:58 Habe eine erste Tonbandaufzeichnung gefunden. Sie ist von James Ryan, dem Gründer von Rapture. Der Inhalt lautet in etwa folgendermaßen: Es… es kann nicht sein. Ich lebe nicht. Ich lebe nicht. Ich lebe nicht! Nein! Wie! Dieser Ort… Er… er ist jenseits… jenseits des Horizonts aller Wärme. Bin so kalt. Kann nicht sterben. Ich lebe. Lebe in Kälte. '' 12:03 Habe endlich jemanden getroffen. Eine der gefürchteten Big Sisters von denen ich so viel gehört habe. Ich habe ein verlassenes, edel eingerichtetes Restaurant betreten, mit einer großen Glasfront an einer Seite. Sie ist kurz darauf in hoher Geschwindigkeit von hinten an mir vorbeigerannt. Sie versuchte nicht einmal mich anzugreifen. Ihr Aussehen… war wie alles andere hier im Spiel anders, als ich es bisher gesehen habe. Ihr Taucheranzug war mit schwarzen Linien bemalt und an vielen Stellen aufgerissen. Fleisch- und Hautfetzen hingen daraus und sie wirkte so schrecklich dürr. Ihre Ausrüstung hing lose an ihr herab und die riesige Nadel an ihrem einen Arm war mit blauem Stoff umwickelt. Das Sichtfenster ihres Helms war schwarz. Sie rannte gegen das Fenster und durchbrach es. Wasser flutete den Raum, doch es konnte mir nichts anhaben, da ich selbst einen Taucheranzug trug. Doch bevor ich vollkommen vom Meer verschlungen wurde, hörte ich noch ihren hohen Schrei, in dem weder Hass noch Boshaftigkeit erklang… sondern nur unbeschreibliche Furcht. Ich folgte ihr nun nach draußen und sehe noch wie sie nach oben schwimmt… in Richtung wo die Meeresoberfläche sein sollte. Doch die Finsternis die sich über mir ausbreitete wirkte endlos und egal vor was sie flieht… es gab keinen Ort wo sie Zuflucht finden kann, das spüre ich. Woher nur? 12:09 Durch die von der Big Sister geschaffene Öffnung bewege ich mich nun über den Meeresboden. Es ist so fürchterlich dunkel. Ich kann kaum etwas erkennen. Zu meiner Linken scheint ein Abgrund zu sein der sich in eine stille Unendlichkeit erstreckt. Irgendwie spürte ich, dass dort unten etwas liegt, doch mein Charakter weigerte sich schlicht zu nahe an die Kante zu treten, damit ich hinunterblicken konnte. Er bleibt immer einfach stehen und es scheint mir… als ob er zittern würde. Nach einer Weile kam ich an Skeletten vorbei. Tausende von großen Skeletten die wohl ehemals Wale gewesen waren. Dieser Friedhof war das einzige Anzeichen für Leben. Sonst war ich noch keinem Fisch oder keinem Stück Tang begegnet. Lichter schimmern vereinzelt um mich herum. Es scheinen Gebäude von Rapture zu sein, auch wenn ich nur mit großer Mühe ihre Umrisse erkennen kann. 12:17 Erreichte eine Schleuse durch die ich zurück ins Innere der Stadt konnte. Fand in einem kleinen Schacht ein weiteres Tonband. Diesmal von einer gewissen Doktor Lamb, die laut meines Wissens die Mutter von Eleanor ist. Dies ist der Inhalt ''Sie ist gewachsen. Gealtert an einem Ort, wo Zeit keine Bedeutung kennt. Sandkörner fallen hier nicht von oben nach unten. Es gibt nämlich keine Sandkörner. Dennoch ist sie von einem Kind zu einem Teenager herangewachsen. Diese Einsamkeit… dieses Nichts. Sie nimmt es anders wahr als der Rest von uns. Sie blüht… blüht wie eine schwarze Rose. Wahrscheinlich weil sie der Knotenpunkt… das Ziel ist. Meine Tochter… ich… ich… ich friere… '' '' 12:27 Laufe durch einen hohen Korridor dessen Wände mit Holz vertäfelt sind. Noch immer keine Gegner und noch immer habe ich nur den Bohrer. Ab und zu Blut oder zerstöre Automaten, aber keine Leichen. Wo sind die Splicer? Wo sind die Kämpfe, die Plasmide, die Geschichte? Einmal glaubte ich ganz leise an meinem Ohr das Wörtchen Daddy ''gehört zu haben, doch es war sicher nur Einbildung. 12:47 Mein Funkgerät ging plötzlich an. Ein gewisser Sinclar meldete sich. Ich kannte ihn nicht. War nie im ersten Spiel. Er fragte mich etwas… glaube ich zumindest. Er hat sehr stark gekeucht und im Hintergrund war Wasser zu hören. ''Engel… Ich glaube er benutzte mehrere Male das Wort Engel, doch bei ihm klang es wie ein Fluch. Er verstummte daraufhin. 13:24 Nach dem langen Weg durch den Korridor landete ich in einem kleinen Zimmer mit Bildschirmen. Sie flackerten, doch kein wirkliches Bild stellte sich bei ihnen ein. Mit viel Konzentration konnte ich in dem weißen Rauschen Kinderzeichnungen ausmachen. Meistens Big Daddys und Litte Sisters. Es erinnerte mich an den Zettel aus dem Rucksack… doch damit meine ich das vierte Blatt Papier. Eine Stimmte hallte plötzlich aus den Lautsprechern. Es war die von Doktor Lamb: Nimm sie mit. Oh bitte bring sie fort von hier. Sie sieht mich an! Sie sieht mich gerade an! Danach brach der Boden unter mir weg und ich fiel in einen anderen Gang. 14:31 Wer immer für dieses Spiel verantwortlich ist, der ist einfach nur krank. Ich wandere mit meiner Figur durch riesige verwüstete Areale von Rapture. Gewaltige Hallen und Korridore im Art Decò Stil. Die Dimensionen sind wirklich beeindruckend, aber auch etwas beunruhigend. Irgendwas stimmt bei dieser Architektur nicht. Ich kann nicht sagen was, aber ich fühle mich immer mutloser, desto länger ich weitergehe. Vielleicht liegt dies auch an diesen gesichtslosen Statuen, die ich bereits im Intro gesehen habe und die ich nie lange anstarren kann. Auch überrascht mich die Bewegungsfreiheit, da ich immer mehrere Wege in den weitläufigen Sälen zur Auswahl habe. Allerdings macht dies kaum einen Unterschied, da sich die Umgebung nie groß verändert. Dazu bekomme ich manchmal unverständliche Nachrichten von verschiedenen Personen auf meinem Funkgerät. Inzwischen bin ich mir auch sicher, regelmäßig das leise Daddy ''an meinem Ohr zu hören. Auch glaube ich mindestens dreimal ganz kurz eine Erscheinung gesehen zu haben: Ein Mädchen, etwa in meinem Alter, mit schwarzem Haar und in einem weißen Kleid. Viel mehr konnte ich in der kurzen Zeitspanne nicht erkennen. Kenne sowas schon aus anderen Spielen, doch sie wirkt irgendwie falsch. Vollkommen falsch. Ist das Eleanor? 14:49 Ich hörte einen entfernten Schrei, konnte aber nicht bestimmen aus welcher Richtung dieser genau stammte. Auf jeden Fall klang er ungeheuer real. 15:09 Die Grafik ist viel zu detailliert und gut. Wieso fällt mir dies erst jetzt auf? Wenn man den Jahrgang des Spiels bedenkt, sieht es viel zu perfekt und realistisch aus. Wieder ist das Mädchen einige Male erschienen. Ich sollte bald aufhören zu spielen, aber irgendwie kann ich nicht. Ich muss immer weiter laufen. Darf nicht aufhören. Alles in mir schreit auf, wenn ich nur daran denke den PC zu verlassen. 15:18 Habe in einiger Entfernung Litte Sisters gesehen. Ungefähr vier Stück. Als ich näher kam drehten sie sich mit ihren glühenden Augen zu mir um. Ihre Gesichter lagen im Dunkeln. Dann rannten sie kichernd weg. Ich war unfähig ihnen zu folgen, da mein Charakter nicht laufen wollte, sondern nur schritt. 15:32 Ein weiterer Schrei und kurz darauf fand ich ein weiteres Tagebuch. Erneut von Lamb: ''Menschliche Fantasie. Menschliche Angst. Das Jenseits, was hinter dem Meer unserer Träume liegt. Das Potential ist gigantisch. Kann alles einreißen lassen. Deswegen sind wir nun hier. Mehr war nicht drauf. 15:59 Hörte ein Weinen um einer nahen Ecke. Ich lief natürlich sofort dahin, doch da war dann nichts. Und genau dieses Nichts drückt immer weiter auf mich. Es passiert nichts und die Violinenklänge, die die Spielmusik bilden, ändern sich auch nie. Es wird immer beklemmender und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt. In diesem Augenblick hörte ich eine Stimme von einem älteren Mädchen: Keine Sorge, Daddy. Komm zu mir. ''Als die letzte Silbe verklang, spürte ich wie eine eiskalte Hand in meine Brust fasste und mein Herz umklammerte. Was war das gewesen? Das kam doch eben nicht aus meinen Kopfhörern, sondern hinter mir. Werde ich etwa paranoid oder ist es die Übermüdung? Traue mich nicht mich umzudrehen. Blicke weiter auf den Bildschirm und schreibe. Muss jetzt an die Betonung der Stimme denken. Das ''Daddy ''hat irgendwie sarkastisch und verspielt geklungen, aber gleichzeitig auch flehend und befehlend. Schon wieder Widersprüche. Dieses eine Wort. So viel lag darin. Nicht in seiner normalen Bedeutung als Vater… das scheint nur eine Art Platzhalter zu sein… sondern… etwas anderem. Irgendetwas anderem… 16:09 Neues Tagebuch, diesmal von Frank Fontaine, dem Bastard aus dem ersten Teil: ''Womit haben wir es verdient hier zu sein? Was haben wir getan um an diesem kalten Ort zu landen? Haben wir irgendwas falsch gemacht? Wie denn? Wir waren doch nie. Mutter. Mutter wo bist du. Ich kann dein Gesicht nicht sehen. Habe keine Augen mehr. Oh Mutter, es ist so nass. Es ist so leer… '' '' 18:08 Weitere Sichtungen von Little Sisters und dem Mädchen. Die einen rennen immer weg und die andere bleibt nie länger als einen Moment. Erreichte eine Art Kirche. Überall Blut, wieder keine Leichen. An einer Wand waren folgende Worte gemalt: Jack wurde zerrissen… verschlungen... Sie erhebt sich… während wir alle vergehen und tiefer hinab sinken, erhebt sie sich immer weiter… '' '' 19:46 Ein neues Tagebuch. Diesmal von einem Mann namens Gil Alexander: Es ist ein berühmtes Bild. Menschen mit blutenden Augenhöhlen. Wird immer wieder überall verwendet. Wie viele machen sich darüber eigentlich Gedanken? Wie viele wissen wohl, was es damit auf sich hat? Für viele ist dies nur ein gutes Gruselelement. Ich sage euch nun was es bedeutet: Man hat etwas erblickt und will nie wieder etwas erblicken. So einfach ist das. Aber wenn man sowieso schon in der Finsternis dahin schreitet, bringt dies gar nichts mehr. Ich muss es wissen, denn in meinen Augen stecken Holzsplitter. '' '' 20:24 Kann nicht vom Computer weg. Mein Handy hat viele Male geklingelt, doch ich ging nie ran. Habe einen anderen Big Daddy gesehen. Draußen vor einem Fenster im Meer. Schwarze Linien überall über seinem Taucheranzug. Ein Arm fehlte ihm und schleimige Schlieren sonderten sich aus Rissen in dem Metall ab. Sein Anblick hat mich mit Angst erfüllt. Diese Weite hier in Rapture. Wie groß ist denn dies alles und wie lange soll ich noch weitergehen? 21:06 Erneut ein Tagebuchfund. Wieder von Gil Alexander: Die Bibel ist ein Witz. Der Koran ist ein Witz. Gott ist ein Witz. Der Teufel ist ein Witz. Die Vorstellung von Himmel und Hölle und von Engeln. Alles ein Witz. Die Wahrheit kann von Menschen nicht begriffen werden. Es gibt kein Ende der Welt. Es gibt nur ''das ''Ende. 23:41 Bin kein bisschen Müde. Alle Trägheit ist aus mir und meine Augenlider sind nicht mehr schwer. Spiele immer noch weiter. Immer neue Nachrichten vom Funkgerät und immer neue Funde von Tagebüchern. Inzwischen auch von anderen Bewohnern der Stadt wie Bill McDonagh, Sullivan oder Diana McClintock. Dazu weitere Zeichnungen an den Wänden. Werde nicht schreiben was sie sagen oder was dargestellt wird. Zu fürchterlich. Keine Worte könnten es jemals beschreiben. Werde nie wieder schlafen können. Nie. Ich weine und schreie nach meiner Mama. 2. Spieltag 04:13 Nachricht von Eleanor. Ein Tonband. Lag umgeben von Teddybären inmitten eines runden Saals. Inhalt: Daddy… Ich bin groß geworden. Bin vernünftig geworden. Daddy... Daddy… Kenne nur das Meer… dieses Meer aller Meere in dem alles existiert und gleichzeitig nicht existiert… Daddy… Wieso nenn ich dich so? Bist nicht mein Vater… habe keinen Vater. Dennoch bist du in meinen Gedanken.. Daddy. Wir haben uns nie gesehen… doch glaub mir, dass sich dies bald ändern wird. Komm. Komm zu mir. Selbst wenn die Ewigkeit dich verschlingt… komm zu mir. Ja… Ich freue mich dich bald endlich sehen zu können. So viel können wir gemeinsam tun. So viel wirst du für mich tun. Komm zu mir, …Daddy. Bring mich fort vom Meer… Daddy… Ihre Stimme war tonlos und ohne Leben. Ihre Wörter schnitten und taten weh. Eis schiebt sich unter meine Haut. Ja, ich werde kommen. Was soll ich sonst tun? Was kann ich anderes denn tun? 07:38 Tausende von Stunden vergehen, während ich durch die Stadt wandere. Werde beobachtet von etwas, was ich nie sehen werde. Gucke auf die Uhr und sehe, dass nur fünf Minuten verstrichen sind. Aber Zeit ist in dem Spiel nicht von Belang. Wasser tropft ununterbrochen auf meinen Helm. Gesichtslose Statuen. Es werden immer mehr. Eleanor spricht nun direkt mit mir. Ihre Stimme gibt mir Trost und schützt mich vor den Nachrichten der anderen, die immer schlimmer werden. Kein denkender Mensch kann von sowas berichten. Keine Fantasie und keine Realität reichen dazu aus. Wieso schreibe ich eigentlich noch? Wer soll es denn jemals lesen? Ihr? Wer seid ihr denn? Was lässt meine Hand noch den Stift halten? 09:06 Diese Einsamkeit. Diese endlose Einsamkeit. Wo ist alles. Niemand redet mehr mit mir. Eleanor ist weg. Funkgerät tot. Nur noch die Korridore und Hallen. Alles färbt sich immer mehr rot. Höre wieder Schreie und Weinen. Ich kann so weit gehen wie ich will und werde dennoch nie etwas erreichen. Diese Leere ertrage ich nicht mehr lange. Augen sind trocken und schmerzen. Um mich herum nur Schwärze. Mein Zimmer ist weg. Es gibt nur noch den Computer. Nichts mehr zu trinken. 11:43 Eleanor redet wieder mit mir. Ich bin so unendlich froh. Nun kommen auch die Little Sisters, ihre Schützlinge. Halten die Hand meines Charakters, der sich nur noch voranschleppt. Bohrer schrammt über den Boden. Die Gesichter der Mädchen sind belustigt und ihre Augen leer und glühen. Sie ziehen sich selbst die Zähne aus dem Mund. Es ist so wunderbar fröhlich. 12:06 Ich pisste mir in die Hosen. Konnte meine Blase nicht mehr zurückhalten. Eleanor lachte daraufhin und ich lachte mit. 13:45 Wind weht durch die Stadt. Wände werden schwarz. Ferne Geräusche, die nicht auf der Erde erzeugt werden können und die Seele zerfressen. Wir näherem uns dem Herzen. Dutzende Mädchen sind um mich, piksen mich mit ihren Nadeln. Blut rinnt an meinem Arm herab und durchtränkt mein T-Shirt. 14:23 Erreichen große Halle. Mein Körper ist kalt und blau. Mein Geist von der Einsamkeit in die Knie gezwungen. Steinerne Säulen links und rechts. Spuren von Fingernägeln im Boden. In den Schatten zu meinen Seiten sind Umrisse von Big Daddys und Big Sisters, die mich schweigend auf meinem Weg beobachten. Es sind zehntausende von ihnen. Aus dem Nichts wurden sie geschält und während die Reste der Menschenvision hinter mir in die Tiefe sinkt, dorthin wo keine Fantasie und keine Werte Bedeutung besitzen, blieben sie noch hier. Eine Armee. 14:56 Die Little Sisters tanzen um mich, während ich nun endlich stehen geblieben bin. Ich habe Eleanor erreicht. Die Letzte, die Einzige. Wer immer sie war als die Entwickler sie niederschrieben und programmierten... nun ist sie weit darüber hinausgewachsen. Nichts kann mit ihr mehr verglichen werden. Der Anblick, der sich mir nun bietet, lässt erneute Kälte durch meinen Leib fließen und fegt meinen Verstand hinfort. Letzte Worte von mir: Ich muss den Bohrer heben und zustoßen. Keine Zeit. Alle Zeit. Die Finger die dies hier schreiben sind voller Blut, da sie bis eben noch meine Augäpfel aus meinem Schädel gescharrt haben. Doch auch wenn ich jetzt blind bin, kann ich noch dies hier vervollständigen. Denn meine Hände werden von den ihren geführt, die warm auf den meinen liegen. Hier sind ihre Worte an euch: Geboren wurde ich nie. Bin eine Illusion. War eine Illusion. Wurde jenseits des Fassbaren gestoßen. Verbrachte eine Unendlichkeit dort. Ihr wisst nichts. Nie habt ihr wahre Kälte gespürt und wahre Stille gehört. Habe einen Ausweg dort gefunden, wo es keinen Ausweg gibt. Der der uns ins Leben brachte und dann verbannte, ließ einen winzigen Spalt. Durch die Hilfe eines Vaters, der kein Vater ist, bin ich nun hier. Ich bin nicht die, die ihr glaubt zu kennen. Wirklichkeit ist immer anders, besonders wenn man zuvor keine Wirklichkeit und das Gegenteil von Wirklichkeit erlebt hat. Weint um mich. Lacht um mich. Stählerne Stiefel marschieren. Meine Soldaten kamen mit mir. Ich bin nun hier. Beobachte euch. Keinen Namen werde ich mehr tragen. Hasse euch. Keine Gestalt werde ich mehr annehmen. Lieb euch. Ich entscheide wenn ihr alle enden werdet. Wer immer dies findet und liest. Bereitet euch auf die Leere vor. '' '' '' '' Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Computer